The present invention relates, in a general manner, to the field of assembling metal parts by impacting these parts with the aid of an electromagnetic force.
More particularly, the invention relates to a tool for assembling a part made of ferromagnetic material with a part made of paramagnetic metal material, comprising a first tool portion having a first abutment and a first electromagnetic coil.
In order to assemble metal parts together, methods are known that consist in placing these parts in a strong electromagnetic field so that at least one of the parts sustains a strong acceleration generated by the field and moves rapidly toward the other metal part. The kinetic energy acquired by the moving part is absorbed during the impact between the two metal parts to be assembled. If the energy dissipated during the impact is then sufficient, the crystalline structures of the metal parts are mixed together thereby at least partially creating an assembly between the parts resembling a weld.
This is why many manufacturers of tools for assembling metal parts have developed various solutions aimed at increasing the strength of such assemblies and at reducing the cost of producing these assemblies.
An assembly tool is for example described in patent document WO 97/00151. Parts are placed in an electromagnetic coil and when this coil is supplied the parts tend to deform mechanically thereby creating an adhesion of these parts by the mixture of superficial portions of their crystalline structures. To be assembled, the parts must be positioned in the coil then held in position in the coil. Accordingly, this position is difficult to maintain because the coil hampers access to the parts to be assembled. It is therefore difficult to automate this assembly method for manufacturing in long runs.